


Insomnia Eyeful

by Iswimfast03



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iswimfast03/pseuds/Iswimfast03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was never the best sleeper. But when he sits outside of his room because his shitty roommate wouldn't let him watch anything in the room, he certainly didn't expect to get an eyeful in the hallway. And definitely not from the hot stranger who stole the only good shower stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia Eyeful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, and it's pretty shitty, so sorry. I do plan on continuing this, just not sure when.

After 3 hours of trying my best to fall asleep, I finally gave up. It’s 4 am and I don’t have class until 11 today, but my insomnia has decided to be a bitch today, and is refusing to let me sleep. I grabbed my phone and went ahead and tried to catch up on some sleep, but after fifteen minutes my lovely roommate woke up and yelled at me for “keeping him up”. I decided to go ahead and try to shower now, since we only have one working shower stall and I’ve been stuck with cold showers for the past 3 weeks.  
As I reached the bathroom, I found it empty, so I decided to pee first, but since the bathroom was a converted girls bathroom, they are all stalls. While in a stall I heard this sound of someone walk in, with the unmistakable sound of shower shoes.

  
“Oh fuck.” I muttered to myself.

  
“Excuse me?” Another voice answered.

  
I froze. I had no idea that he would hear me, and now I was panicking. “Oh, uh, just you know playing a game here. And I fucked up.” I sputtered. Never mind the fact that I am obviously peeing and it’s highly unlikely that I am actually playing a game. But the stranger seemed to accept it anyway, and continued on and started the shower. I ran out of the bathroom with my shower stuff after washing my hands, cheeks pink because of how embarrassed I was to be heard.  
When I made it back to my room I decided to just grab my laptop and sit in the hallway and wait until my roommate wakes up. 15 minutes later there was motion in the corner of my eye, and I saw someone come out of the bathroom in just a towel. That must have been the stranger from earlier. I looked up- and I swear my heart stopped. The stranger from the bathroom was HOT.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It had been a difficult week. Even though it was only the third week of the semester- and he was only in 200 level courses- several of his classes had big projects due. They had all been due yesterday though, so after he came back from dinner he crashed and gave into his exhaustion. He had been running on 2 hours of sleep every day for a week. Because of this he woke up the next morning at 4 am, fully awake and ready to go. He didn’t have class until 11 anyway, but he decided to go ahead and get started by taking a shower. He grabbed his shower stuff and headed to the bathroom, briefly hearing the sound of someone else using the bathroom before heading towards the shower. He paused though when he heard someone softly say “Oh fuck.”

  
“Excuse me?” I replied, trying to figure out if someone was wrong. After a minute or so, the other guy replied, saying some bullshit about how he was playing a game- but he was obviously peeing, so I knew that wasn’t true. I just decided to continue with my plans though, because he clearly didn’t feel like talking about it. I heard him quickly leave the bathroom after a minute or so and had forgotten all about it by the end of the shower. Since I had a single room, and it was early enough that I didn’t expect to see anyone, I decided to just wrap a towel around my waist and head back to my room.

  
After walking into the hallway, I quickly discovered I had made a mistake. There was a guy in the hallway on his laptop. He looked up and my heart skipped a beat. He was very cute. He has slightly tanned skin, short brown hair and- while I can’t believe I was thinking this- beautiful brown eyes. He appeared to be Hispanic of some sort and was wearing a pair of Nintendo pajama bottoms with a “Yolo” shirt. He also looked exhausted, as if he hadn’t sleep at all in the past few weeks.

  
Suddenly I realized I had stopped walking and was just staring and quickly shook myself and continued towards my room. As I walked closer to him, I tripped slightly, stepping on the hem of my towel and it felt like time slowed down. I quickly tried to right myself and succeeded briefly, but I realized that my towel and begun to fall down, and was completely exposed only 2 feet away from him. As I stepped back to try and quickly pick up my towel I realized a bit of water had puddled and I slid on that puddle. I fell backwards, hitting the ground hard, and groaning in pain, the fact that I was naked forgotten due to the pain.

  
A few seconds later I heard a quiet, “You alright dude?”

  
“Uh yeah,” I said, sitting up. “Just a little bruised I think.” I looked over and saw him looking at me, he was a bright red, and was reminded of the fact that my towel had fallen. I looked down, realized my junk was pretty much being presented, and turned a bright red as well, quickly trying to grab my towel and place it on my lap. I stood up, moving the towel in order to stay covered, and moved around to make sure I was okay.

I moved to start down the hallway, then turned to look at him once more, blushing harder when I realized he was staring at me. “Oh- uh- I’m Ryan by the way. Ryan Haywood.”

  
“Ray. Ray Narvaez Jr.”

  
“Well, Ray, uh, it was nice meeting you. Even if you met a little more of me than I would have preferred.” I moved to go towards my room before I heard a quiet reply.

  
“Nice meeting you too dude. Would you maybe wanna grab breakfast with me later?” He looked up at me. “You’re the first person I’ve seen in this hall that’s been awake when the dining hall opens at 6…” He quickly replied after that looking slightly panicked.

  
“Yeah.” I said. “That sounds nice. I live in 246. Come down when you’re ready to go.” I continued the rest of the way to my room with a smile on my face.


End file.
